fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:The Archdemon/BLOG
Summary Whenever a profile is made it usually starts with a Summary so naturally this has to be a requirement. However should it be longer than say, one-two paragraph(s), it will pretty much turn into a backstory (that or if your summary is basically a backstory that tells who and what your character is, then you should change this to Backstory instead). Appearance and Personality Note: These can be separated into their own sections. All the characters are required to include this as it gives more meaning to the character (it's more towards personality than appearance but both are still essential either way). There is a page that you can use to help develop your character's personality, with it being here, it is essential if one wants to make a good OC here. In addition, there's also an online Litmus test that you can take if you're curious as to weather your character is a Mary Sue/Gary Stu or is not and turns out as an interesting character. There is a score range at the end that allows you to know how much of a mary sue your OC is...or not. Personal Statistics While this could be a requirement it may restrict the creation of certain characters so it’s optional. If you do want to include them however then you can do so, the following given below should be filled out. (Most of them are pretty straight-forward, those being written with "self-explanatory" in front of them) Alignment: Name: The character's true name, and/or common name/epithets Origin: The name of the fiction which the character is from, with a link to the Verse page (if verse page is made. if not made, just name the verse they came from) Gender: Male, female, genderless, or other Age: Character's age Classification: Character's class/race etc. Date of Birth: Self-explanatory * Zodiac/Horoscope: Self-explanatory Birthplace: Self-explanatory Weight: Self-explanatory Height: Self-explanatory Likes: Self-explanatory Dislikes: Self-explanatory Eye Color: Self-explanatory Hair Color: Self-explanatory Hobbies: What do they normally like to do Values: What are their main values in life that they hold dear to and/or of it being important in their lives. Martial Status: This is where you write the status you're character has in terms of weather they are single, married, widowed, divorced, etc. Status: This is where you write to state if you're character is alive, dead/deceased, missing, etc. Affiliation: Who are the people they are affiliated with now Previous Affiliation: Who are the people they were previously affiliated with before Themes: Combat Statistics -Explaining your characters powers and abilities is always important as this is also a VS wiki. All the stats given below should be filled out. Note: This is very important to do in general and at all times. One particular reason of this is so that it allows people, both newcomers and veterans of the site here, to read and understand why a character is given the stats they have on their page. It doesn't have to be set right away and though it's technically not a mandatory rule, putting in reasons is very appreciative and because of what was said earlier here: So that people can know WHY they are rated as such. Also, it is very important that you have reasonable explanations on your characters stats and anything else like their personality or such stuff on them, be it in-universe explanation or feats or lore even or so on; especially on those of Tier's 2, 1, and 0. (You can look into our in-depth blog of said high tiers here to get an idea of how they are in each scale of tiering). Tier: Current Tier of the character (in bold) Powers and Abilities: A list of the character's general abilities (Please add links to the "Powers and Abilities" pages, if it is possible) Attack Potency: The character's attack power or destructive capacity (in bold; add any explanations using brackets, not in bold) Speed: It is generally "Combat Speed" (in bold) Lifting Strength: The weight the character can lift/move, usually expressed in tons. However it is optional since lifting strength generally doesn't matter in most fights (in bold) Striking Strength: The attack power of the character's physical attacks/blows (in bold) Durability: The amount of attack power the character can withstand before being overwhelmed (in bold) Stamina: Self-explanatory Range: The distance the character's attacks/abilities can cover Standard Equipment: Things the character usually uses, or carries with him Intelligence: Self-explanatory Weaknesses: Self-explanatory Feats: List all of the character's amazing feats. Strength feats, speed feats, durability feats, etc. You can judge a person's power by their feats Notable Attacks/Techniques: A list of some abilities the character generally uses Key: For characters who have transformation stages/power-ups or who become stronger through certain points of the story, insert those transformations/power-ups/timelines here in bold Note: Self-explanatory Notable Attacks and Techniques -Explaining your characters notable techniques is almost as important as explaining your character’s powers and abilities so this is naturally a requirement. (Note: Notable Attack and Techniques is also be placed within the powers and stats section as noted above by default. It's just more convenient to put it as a separate header due to the amount of info that might be put on a characters page.) Other -While this isn't all that much important, it still would seem as a requirement as most profiles made in the past to now have included them. Notable Victories: -Victories that the character has made against their opponent. Notable Losses: -Losses that the character suffered from their opponent. Inconclusive Matches: -Matches that became inconclusive due to a number of factors that could not solidify the winner. Category:Blog posts